Snowman
|first=3167 |aka = Black Queen, Banished Quasiroyal, Huge Bitch |age = Unknown (deceased) |relations = Spades Slick - (kismesis) |style = Fading text, fancy font, refers to players by their title. |home = Alternia - Felt Manor |theme = }} is a member of , a rival gang of the Midnight Crew. She was originally the Black Queen from the Trolls' game session, but was exiled to Alternia and took the title of . She is the only female Felt member, and is one of the three members of the Felt whose name is not printed entirely in green; the "O" is printed in black (which makes the "O" look like an 8 Ball itself). Her weapon is her cigarette holder, the innocuous double of a black-and-white lance. She's likely to be named after the slang term for pocket 8's in poker, but it could also be a reference to the similarity in shape between a snowman and the number '8'. Furthermore, her name might be intended as ironic, as her black carapace is unique among the felt. It could also be a pun, as "she's Snowman" sounds like "she's no man". Biography As Black Queen Like all other session’s Black Queen she was the ruler of the Derse kingdom. She, however, refused to wear her Ring of Orbs Twelvefold because it would give her the attributes of a frog, which is considered a vile creature in Dersite society. Aradia had prototyped the head of the frog temple, saying it was . Assuming that nobody would be aware of the parting from her source of power, she had no concerns about the decision. She was however proven wrong, as the Courtyard Droll had been observing her and promptly informed Jack Noir about her current weakness. Jack, motivated by his hatred for the Queen, which seems to be another constant of the game, passed this information on to Karkat Vantas and formed an alliance with him. This enabled the Red Team to easily dethrone and exile her. Some time prior to her exiling she acquired the Flarp manuals of Terezi, Vriska, Aradia, and Tavros, as well as the ~ATH manual of Karkat through her agents. She combined the codes in the manuals with Vriska's Magic Cue Ball and Lil Cal to create through ectobiology. As an Exile She is Vriska's exile, but is also able to control Terezi. Presumably, she can control the other Trolls, but was uninterested in anyone but Terezi and Vriska (The former Team Scourge). She advised them with the intent of attacking Derse in order to have Jack Noir exiled as revenge, and probably also part of the plans of and/or . She discovered her command station at an unknown point in time after joining . Semi-ironically, one of the things she has ordered Terezi to do as part of this particular Weird Plot and Time Shit was to preemptively steal, and then destroy her Ring of Orbs before it could be stolen by Jack Noir. As Snowman While wandering the ruins of Alternia, the Quasiroyal was approached by , who presumably recruited her into , giving her the identity of Snowman. In the Midnight crew intermission Snowman appears while Spades is exploring an alternate timeline. For Spades, killing her is "out of the question," as her death will result in the destruction of the universe. Being fully aware of this she abuses it like the huge bitch she is and stabs Spades in the eye with her cigarette holder. Awesome deeds done she promptly disappears again. After Spades pries open the vault, Snowman suddenly appears again, shoots his key, and rips off one of his arms in an attempt to prevent him from using his barcode tattoo to enter the spade door in the vault. She then locks Spades inside and disappears to some other place and/or time. Having seen Slick's death (using a similar method to the Seer of Mind), she appears in 's house to prevent said death by killing Quarters. They then proceed to have a passionate hate snogging. gives Spades Slick a good what-for for that - Slick is to kill Snowman, not kiss her. Slick and Snowman finally have a showdown during the events of Cascade: Slick, armed with Scratch's pistol, kills her, and destroys the Troll's universe in turn. Abilities For reasons unknown, Snowman's lifespan is directly tied to that of the Genesis Frog. This has made her, quite literally, the Alternian universe. , but doing so would mean end for the trolls' universe. It can be specualted that Snowman's lifespan is tied to the Alternian universe's because she (albeit relunctantly) wore the Ring of Orbs Twelvefold that was prototyped with the frog temple head by aradia megido , though the Black Queen only wore it for a short time. This may be related to her number, as the 8-ball must be pocketed last in Eight Ball Pool. If it is pocketed earlier, the player who pocketed it loses. Beyond these powers she is also an adept fighter capable of using both fire arms and her lance. Her secondary weapon is her whip, the "Black Inches", which is said to have caused more than a few "Red Cheeks". When it comes to the finer aspects of life she likes to play haunting tunes on her electronic violin (preferably in her fancy Three in the morning dress). Category:Homestuck Category:Characters Category:Antagonists/Enemies Category:Homestuck Antagonists/Enemies Category:Midnight Crew